


between our two roads

by thatonegreenpencil



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amnesia, Anterograde Amnesia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Language, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonegreenpencil/pseuds/thatonegreenpencil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Kageyama Tobio, and you're going to confess to Hinata today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	between our two roads

**Author's Note:**

> After my months off from writing Haikyuu, this is the first story I present to you; this angsty thing. It's been a breather for me while I'm working on another, bigger project, and to be honest, what started out as a little thing turned out to be really interesting to write. (Especially with this new writing style, kehkehkeh)
> 
> Though you don't have to be familiar with anterograde amnesia to enjoy this story, it is pretty fascinating, so try googling it sometime! And as always, I hope you enjoy the story!~

You’re going to confess to Hinata today.

You’ve had this planned out for weeks now. It’s strange because you’ve always thought of love as a spontaneous thing, but yet you’ve been thinking about how to go about this for weeks. But now you have a plan. You’ll do it after practice and offer to walk home together, and offer to buy him pork buns. He’ll accept (of course) and then, as you’re both making your way down to his house, you’ll tell him...

You pound your head against your pillow with a thump, letting out an agitated sigh. Such a simple plan, but already you can think of a million different ways it could go wrong.

It’s been over five minutes since your alarm went off, and you should _really_ be getting up now but your limbs feel like they’ve been weighed down with steel and, honestly, you’d rather let them stay that way. Below, you hear your mother’s loud and insistent voice calling for you to come downstairs already, god. She even threatens to hit you with a frying pan. Ouch.

Knowing your mother is not the kind of person to joke around, you proceed to roll off the covers and crash onto the floor. Your backpack is swung over your shoulder, and with your whole body feeling like lead, you make your way downstairs.

School is dull and boring, but from the moment you catch a glimpse of Hinata’s shockingly orange hair within the morning rush to classes, you feel jittery. You can feel your heart pounding as your feet tap and your fingers scurry across your notes like ants. Heck, even the eighty year old teacher notices (he never notices anything) and asks if you’re feeling unwell. And you want to say, yes, I feel like hell and I want to get this over with right now, but you clamp down on the words with your teeth until they sink into your tongue. And then you say you’re fine.

You avoid Hinata throughout the whole day, even though you usually eat lunch with each other. That’s fine, because you’re a hundred percent sure that you’ll probably throw up the moment you see him. In fact, you don’t eat at all, but instead take a walk around the school grounds to ease your slowly decaying sanity.

The worst part is, you know you’re over reacting because how hard could confessing to a dumbass like Hinata really be, but this is even worse than fucking _middle school_ when you got benched and drowned in disappointment through that entire day. You’d rather be drowning right now, actually.

Practice is harder, because you _have_ to see Hinata now. To make up for it, you give short, clipped answers to all of his statements (and everyone else’s as well) so you don’t give too much away. Hinata doesn’t seem to notice at all, or maybe he does because you’re pretty sure you caught him looking at you in secret a few times with that stupid concerned look on his face, but Suga actually pulls you aside to ask if anything’s the matter, I’m here for you, all that.

You think about your plan, run it through in your head again, and say you’re fine.

After practice is over (it seemed to go on for forever today), you mull over the idea of pushing it off in your head. But, then again, then you’ll have to feel like this again the next day, and most likely the day after that, and the day after… You figure it’s better to just get it over with.

Hinata’s smile almost looks relieved when you ask him (stutter at him) if he’d mind you walking home with him today so you can get pork buns on the way there. “Fine, but you better be buying!” he shouts back, and something in your chest goes away because maybe this’ll turn out okay after all.

The pork buns are 500 yen for two and you find yourself not minding because Hinata gives you a smile that makes your heart lift, but brings back the stutter again.

You walk along the dark road together in comfortable silence, chewing at the soft, white bread. You sneak a glance at Hinata who is thoroughly absorbed in the food and unwillingly take a moment to stare at his cheeks, full and tinged slightly red from the winter chill.

You take a deep breath.

“Hey, Hinata, I think-”

“Woah,” he cuts across you, jerking his head around and his eyes wide. “I think there’s a car coming.”

You turn around too, and yep, there is. It’s somewhat of a surprise since cars usually don’t come this way, especially in the dark, but you don’t really think anything of it. However, there aren’t any pedestrian sidewalks near the two of you, so you and Hinata hurry to stick to the wall surrounding some individual house as the headlights get brighter and brighter.

A few meters away from you, even though you’re half-blinded by the light, you see the car swerve.

It’s a split-second decision as you grab Hinata from off the wall and push him away. It’s almost anti-climatic, nothing like movies. No dramatic orchestral music, no life flashing before your very eyes. Just the sound of tires squealing and the wind rushing around you.

You’re only just about to linger on the question as to _why_ (drunk driver? Sleep deprived?) when the car hits you.

You feel your head crack against the wall behind you. Your vision goes black.

* * *

You’re going to confess to Hinata today.

Or, at least, you were going to, since you’ve been planning it for weeks now, but it turns out you’re in some strange, white room you don’t remember falling asleep in. You attempt to pinch yourself, but find that your arms feel numb and disjointed from your body.

You conclude that this is a dream, and fade away again.

* * *

You’re going to confess to Hinata today.

But when you stretch your head to see the time, the clock reads 10:03 AM which means that school is basically halfway over already. You would breathe a sigh of relief, but it’s stifled when you wonder to yourself why your mother didn’t bother to wake you up. Maybe she thought of it as a form of punishment for being lazy- it wouldn’t surprise you. She knows you live for the practices after school. 

What she doesn’t know is that she couldn’t have picked a better day to keep you in. Now you’ll be able to think over the plan some more-

...Huh. 

You immediately notice two things when you stretch out your hand to grab at your phone by the alarm clock. One thing is that all your limbs feel like what can only be described as ‘wet noodles’. They flop and wilt, and there’s a strange floating sensation to them, as if you haven’t used them in days. The second thing is; your phone’s missing from where it always is when you wake up.

“Mom?” You don’t try to deny that you’re getting a little bit panicky about the whole situation, especially when your legs violently buckle from underneath you when you try to stand on them. You bite your lip and wonder if they twisted into a weird position while you were sleeping. Despite the twinges of pain, you somehow drag and wobble yourself to the landing of the stairs. “Mom?” you try again. 

“Tobio?” That’s your mother who, approximately a few seconds later, rushes up the stairs and starts to fret at you. “You’re awake? How are you feeling? Did you sleep well? You must be hungry, come have some food.” 

You don’t even get a chance to put a word in before she drags you into the kitchen and promptly sits you down, and then presents a steaming bowl of pork curry in front of you and beams. Slightly unsettling, considering you’re the one who didn’t wake up for school today. You decide to take it in stride. “Thanks for the food,” you say before chewing down a mouthful. A sudden pang of hunger erupts from inside you with that first mouthful, and soon, all the curry is gone. Well, you did skip breakfast. 

“Do you want anything else?” your mom asks, smiling. “More curry? Snacks? Water? Anything you want.” 

Overwhelmed is an understatement. 

“Can I have my phone?” You don’t miss how your mother’s smile flickers at the question, and you feel something drop into your stomach.

“What for?” 

“I need to get the homework from someone.” 

“Tobio, it’s Saturday,” she says, and then freezes in place just as the period tumbles out of her lips. She claps a trembling hand over her mouth, as if she’s just said a taboo of some sort, or unleashed some sort of bomb.

Technically, she has, because her words don’t make any sense to you because you’re pretty sure that, when you went to bed, it was Tuesday. You know this because you specifically planned to confess to Hinata on a Wednesday so the convenience store would have half-priced pork buns. Did you somehow get the date wrong? It wouldn’t be surprising- you feel like everything is starting to slip away between your fingers.

You feel the need for some stability in your life. And even though you were dreading it just minutes before, you ask if you can have Hinata over.

Your mother fidgets. “Well, I was thinking, we haven’t done anything together as a family in a while, why don’t we watch a movie together? Movie marathon, maybe? Anything you like?”

She looks so hopeful and small (even though most days your mother is anything but small) that you don’t have the heart to say no. But since you don’t really keep up on the latest movies or television shows you end up watching a seven-hour marathon of some tragedy drama showing on TV. Though your hands itch for volleyball, you do have a heart, so you stay with your mother as she cries a lake all over the living room.

(What you don’t notice is how, when she looks at you, she cries even harder)

* * *

You’re going to confess to Hinata today.

No, correction, you _were_ going to confess to Hinata today. Now you can’t, because there’s a little note on your alarm clock and it says ‘don’t go to school today!’ with a little smiley face, as if that explains everything. It doesn’t. 

You spend the morning wandering around an empty house, lost. You’re not sure when you got lost, or how, but you can’t help but shake the feeling that you’re missing something. 

Sometime during the day (or is it afternoon?) the whole of Karasuno rings the doorbell of your house. At first your heart does a leap because after all, you were planning on confessing today, before you realize Hinata’s not here.

“Ah, he couldn’t make it,” is Sugawara’s reply as he scratches his head sheepishly, eyes darting to the side to where Nishinoya and Tanaka are shouting loudly to each other. “He had some other stuff to do, apparently.”

You gaze around at the scene before you. It’s a strange one- balloons, party favors. Daichi even brought cake, and is currently cutting it up with a steady hand. “What’s the occasion?”

“Oh, nothing. Daichi mentioned he had cake lying around and we miss…” You glance up when his voice wavers, but he quickly patches it up with a smile. “We missed you at school today, so we thought, why not?”

You nod like you understand when you actually have more questions popping up in your head than answers. Especially when Nishinoya insists you blow out the sixteen candles hastily put into the cake, despite the others’ glares and elbows. You blow out the candles anyway.

You’d say it feels like a birthday party, if your birthday wasn’t actually two weeks away.

* * *

You’re going to confess to Hinata today.

But as it turns out, there’s no need, because Hinata comes to you instead. At five in the morning, no less.

“Let’s skip school!” he declares after you’ve reluctantly let him into your room. You feel the flush in your face, since you’re only in your pajamas, and glare at him to let him know he’s being a dumbass, as always. You can’t believe you were stressing over how to confess to this fool.

“What for?” you grumble in response. Hinata shrugs, grin still plastered on his face. 

“It’s fun! And I-I feel..” You turn to look at him. He’s blinking rather quickly and staring at the ground, though his grin is still there, except you notice it looks like flimsy plastic. It reverts back to normal when he lifts his face and turns towards you. 

“We haven’t done much together lately! We should build up a strong setter-spiker relationship. Daichi said so.”

You tell Hinata that you’ve never heard Daichi say something like that and that he’s just pulling things out of his ass, but you agree anyway, because who wouldn’t miss out on a chance to skip school? Plus, you won’t admit it of course, but you actually look forward to spending time with him. 

You two have a fun day together. You browse shops and bookstores (the sports magazine section, of course) and laugh. You get kicked out of one game store because you started to argue about which character was the best for Super Smash Bros. and ended up making another little boy browsing the shelves cry with your shouting.

He even buys you lunch at a cozy little cafe down the street. It’s there he says, hesitantly, “I think I might like you a little bit. 

You reply with, “I think I might like you too, dumbass,” and swoop in to catch his lips with yours. Or at least, try to, because you end up clashing your teeth to his, making you flinch back in pain and knock over a table behind you, and him let out a string of profanities as he holds his hands to his mouth. You feel like it’s all worth it for the five-minute laughing session you two share when the manager kicks you out and demands that you never return again. 

Then you go home and do it again, but properly. Afterwards, he tells you to remember this day forever and you call him a dumbass in return. 

* * *

You’re going to confess to Hinata today.

No, you aren’t. Because, at the crack of dawn, Hinata calls you and asks you if you remember anything from yesterday. You say you remember volleyball practice with him, as usual. During the brief moment of silence between the time your words end until the time he hangs up, you can’t help but feel you did something wrong. 

Suddenly, you don’t feel like confessing to Hinata today.

(At least you have an excuse not to go to school, since you later see the sticky note on your clock saying ‘don’t go to school today!’ with a slightly faded smiley face on it)

* * *

You’re going to confess t- 

Your mother rolls you awake, saying that there’s someone there for you at the front door, and that she’s going to leave for work now, have a good day. You mumble something incoherent and run a few fingers through your hair to at least look presentable for this unknown guest. This guest who you silently curse for disturbing your sleep as you make your way downstairs.

The guest is Hinata, and he grabs you by the wrist the moment he sees you. “I think I love you,” he says confidently. The words don’t even properly scan into your brain when he drags you down for a kiss.

It’s surprisingly.. good. You wouldn’t have expected it of the dumbass, but Hinata’s movements are slow and precise. It’s like he knows exactly which way to tilt and move to so that it feels amazing for the both of you. It’s like he’s had practice with other people before, but who would ever kiss this idiot except for you? (Still, your jealousy flares)

“What kind of confession was that, dumbass?” you say, glaring, but your heart’s still racing and your breaths are still coming out in gasps for the anger to properly take effect. You know because Hinata smiles at you.

“A good one,” he replies, taking your hand again. “Wanna do more?”

* * *

You’re going to confess to Hinata today.

But Hinata’s already here with his arms entangled around you and snoring away softly. His scent wavers around your nose, musky and sweet, and the places where the two of your touch is so enticingly warm.

You’re too much of a coward to wonder if this is a dream, and if you should be getting up.

No, you close your eyes and let his warmth wrap around you like a cocoon, and you fade.


End file.
